Marlian Fanfiction Challenge
by Wootar16
Summary: My story for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so this is my story for the Marlian Fanfiction Challenge. Sorry I'm so late but I didn't have internet for a while and then I sprained my ankle so I didn't have time to write it much. This is my first Julian and Marti fic so please be nice. R&R :)**

Marti and Julian walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. They had been dating for little over a year and they usually went out to dinner together at The Rat but tonight Julian had surprised her and taken her to one of the nicest restaurants in Memphis. Marti wanted to know why the sudden change of dinner arrangements. She knew she hadn't forgotten their anniversary because that was on April 26. So she really wanted to know what was up. To make Marti even more suspicious, instead of walking straight home like they usually did Julian brought them through a beautiful park. In the middle of the park they was a gazebo with white lights covering its frame. Marti was speechless as she looked at the sight before her. Julian looked down at her with the widest smiled on his faced. He gently pulled at her hand to lead her closer to the edge of the gazebo.

He looked into her eyes. "So what do you think?"

Marti didn't know what to say. "Julian, it's beautiful. And not that I don't love what you've done here but may I ask what the occasion is?

Julian looked at her and smiled. "It's the anniversary of the day I fell in love with you."

Marti looked a little confused at that statement. "What do you mean? We didn't start dating until April 26."

"I'm not talking about the day we started dating, I'm talking about the day I first laid my eyes on you when you walked into my class, late. That was the day I fell in love with you."

Marti looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She never new he was so sentimental. "Again, not that I don't love the attention but what are we doing here?"

"We're here to dance."

Marti looked at him with slight horror on her face. "Dance? What do you mean dance? I don't even know how to dance?"

Julian looked at her with a very amused look on his face "What do you mean you can't dance? I've seen you dance with the Hellcats and your amazing."

Marti smiled at the comment but quickly came back to reality "Yeah, with the Hellcats I'm fine. But that's not really the type of dancing I'm guessing we'll be doing. I'm used to being thrown in the air and doing some back flips to up beat catchy music. Nothing like this."

Julian couldn't get the smile off his face as he looked down at the women he loved. "You'll do fine, I promise. Besides I'm right here." he tugged her into the centre of the gazebo. He pulled her close to him and she lay her head on his chest as the danced to 'Everything' by 'Lifehouse'.

Marti was so happy being like this. She felt like she had not a care in the world. This moment was the most perfect moment in her entire life. The song ended and she slowly pulled away from Julian. She smiled up at Julian. Julian smiled down back at her with the biggest smile in the world. "I love you. More than anything in the world. You know that right?"

Marti looked at him "Yeah, I know that. I love you too."

What Julian did next was something that Marti never saw coming. He got down on one knee. "Marti, since the day you walked into my law class late, I've loved you. Since that moment and every moment after that I've fallen more and more in love with you. I couldn't imagine my life without and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened a box revealing a silver band with a white dimonded in the middle. "Marti Perkins, you are my everything and I couldn't imagine a day without you. Will you marry me?"

Marti had tears joy in her eyes. "Yes, Julian. I'll marry you."

Julian's smile got even wider as he placed the ring on her finger. He stood up grabbed her by the waist and twirled her in a circle. He slowly put her down back onto her own two feet. Marti then crashed her lips onto his. She slowly and reluctantly pulled away. "What are we going to tell people?"

Julian looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean what are we going to tell people?"

"Well, people were shocked enough when they found out that I was _dating_ my University Professor, what are they going to say when they find out we're getting married?"

Julian looked at her. He knew that what her friends thought was important to her, and he respected that. "Ex-University Professor." Marti looked up at him confused. "What do you mean ex.?" Julian handed her a piece of paper. When she looked at it she realized it was he resignation from the University. "Julian, I don't understand." Julian let out a small chuckle. "I talked to the University board. They said that we could continue dating as long as it didn't effect the marks I was giving you in class. When I said that I was going to ask you to marry me they said that I had to chose between teaching at Lancer and marrying you. So I chose the one I couldn't live without."

Marti had tears in her eyes. "Julian I can't let you do this. You love your job." She was going to continue when Julian stopped her. "I love you more. And I already found a job at a law firm in town. There are times when I might need to travel for a day or two, but other than that I'll have a pretty normal 9 to 5 life." Marti wrapped her arms around him while barring her head in his chest. Julian held her close to him. "Let's go home." They started to walk home, hand in hand. They would figure out when they would tell everyone they were engaged in the morning, but for now neither of them had a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my next chapter. I will try to post every week but I'm going on Holidays in a few days so it might be a bit longer, I'll see. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

The next morning Marti woke up in bed, but noticed that Julian wasn't there beside her. She got up and went down stairs. On her way down she was greeted with the heavenly scent of coffee, bacon, eggs and pancakes. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Julian with his back turned to her. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as he cooked breakfast. "Morning." She said.

Julian turned around with a smile on his face. "Morning, darling." Marti smiled back at him and sat down at the bar, just across from where he was standing. "How are you this morning?" Marti smiled at him. "I'm doing all right." She stood up and walked around the bar so hat she was now in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he followed by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You know that honey suckle southern accent is a real turn on." Julian smiled at her. "It is, is it?"

Marti tiptoed up and gave him a long slow kiss. "Oh yeah." Julian put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Julian lifted Marti onto the bar. She wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few minutes of a very passionate make out session Marti started to smell something that was burning. Marti quickly pulled away. "Julian!" They both turned around and saw that food in the pan was on fire. Julian grabbed the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink and Marti hopped off from the counter. After a minute or so of trying to put it out the fire had stopped. As soon as Julian put down the extinguisher Marti bust out laughing. Julian gave her a stern look, but after a few seconds of watching Marti, he too started laughing. After a minute or so they finally calmed down.

"What time is it?" Marti asked. "Its about 9:30." Marti walked over to he coffee pot and poured her self some. "Okay, I should probably go to Cheertown to pick up some of my books and then since our breakfast caught fire, do you want to go out to brunch?" "Sure, no problem. Do you want to tell the squad about the engagement?" Marti went to put her now empty coffee mug into the sink. "Not just yet. I want to find the perfect time to tell them. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll be ready to tell them when you are."

Marti smiled. "Thanks, that means alot."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Julian asked.

Marti smiled. "No, I don't mind at all. In fact I would love to have you there."

Julian smiled. "Well I'm going to go have my shower." Marti looked at him. "Is that an invitation?" Julian chuckled. "Has much as I would love that, you and I both know that we would never leave." Marti gave a small nod "Okay fine. I won't join you this time, but you owe me." Julian smiled "I hope you'll hold me to that." Marti smiled back at him. "You know I will." Marti watched as Julian went upstairs. She realized that after he had proposed she had become the happiest girl in the world and she couldn't wait to tell her friends. She just hoped they took it okay.

Marti and Julian walked into Cheertown hand in hand. Because it was a Saturday everyone was still at the dorm eating breakfast. Alice was the first to noticed the two. "Well if it isn't the happy couple." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Marti and Julian. "Hey guys." Just then Savannah walked into the room with Dan in toe. "Hey everyone I thought I heard Alice say something. Did I miss anything." Marti was the first to talk. "No, you didn't miss anything, Alice just seemed to think it would be fun to announce our arrival to all of Lancer. I'm just here to pick up some stuff and then we're going to brunch." Savannah smiled and was going to walk away when she noticed the ring on Marti's finger.

Savannah stopped dead in her tracks. "OMG! Marti I don't believe it!"

Marti had a look of confusion on her face until she realized what Savannah was talking about. She tried to hide her ring finger by putting her hand more behind that of Julians. She decided she was going to play dumb, because she wasn't ready to tell everyone yet. She was still getting used to it her self. "OMG what? Do I have something in my teeth? Hair?" Julian was also a little confused until he realize what Savannah was talking about. He knew that Marti didn't want to tell people about the engagement yet so he tried played dumb too. But Savannah being Savannah couldn't take a hint that they didn't want to talk about it, she ran over to Marti and pulled her hand out of Julian's.

Savannah started asking every question imaginable. "When did this happen?" Were you not going to tell us? How did it happen?" Saying all of this Savannah had defiantly got everyone's attention has to what was going on. Soon enough everyone was crowding Marti and Julian. Then what seemed like in sync everyone gasped at the sight of the ring on Marti's left hand. Both Marti and Julian knew, that they were going to have to say something. Julian looked very uncomfortable being surrounded by this many people but Marti was okay so she decided she would save his ass. "Julian can you go get my books for me?" Julian was happy Marti had given him a way out and he took it without hesitation "No problem. I'll be right back." Julian walked away into Marti's room. Now all eyes were on her.

She remembered the questions so she was going to answer them without saying anything else hoping it would confuse the squad long enough for her and Julian to get out. "Last night. No, not until I was ready. In the most romantic way imaginable." Everyone looked confused except for Savannah who had some how understood everything. "Aww, I'm so happy for you. I'm sure everyone's happy for you." Everyone nodded there heads and there were a few yeahs, and congratulations.

Lewis however didn't seem to like the idea. "Marti are you sure you should be marrying your Professor?" Just as Lewis said this Julian walked out of the room with Marti's books in hand. He realized that the question Lewis had asked had made Marti uncomfortable. So this time he was going to help Marti. "That's Ex-Professor Mr. Flynn. I resigned from the University when the board told me I was not aloud to marry Marti if I was still a teacher here. So instead of not marrying her, I quit." The guys didn't really understand much of what Julian just said, but the girls all had collective awws. Even Alice thought it was sweet. Although even after the explanation Lewis didn't look to happy but he didn't' say anything.

"Well guys, we're going to go. I'll see you all later." Marti walked out with Julian and walked towards their car. Once they were in the car Julian let out a small chuckle. "Well that didn't go as planned." Marti glared at him. "You think? But, I guess it could have been worse." Julian turned on the car and pulled out of the parking space. They would tell Wanda later, but for now they just had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was traveling a lot before school starts. Also I've hit a little bit of writers block. I have another few chapters written but I'm stuck for what to write next so if any one wants to help just PM me and I will let you know what I have so far and what I need help with. I really hope someone helps :) ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Marti was sitting on her bed in her dorm room writing her paper for her Law class. She stops and looks down at the engagement ring. She was so happy Julian had proposed. She was glad that her friends and family were happy for her. She couldn't believe what it would be like if one of them didn't like the idea. At first everyone was a little skeptical about Marti marrying her now Ex-University Professor but everyone knew they loved each other and once the uncial shock wore off everyone was very happy for her. Her mom was also very happy for her and for that she was extremely glad.

**FLASHBACK**

Marti and Julian walked into The Rat and saw Wanda working at one of the tables. She looked up and saw the two of them walking in. "So how is the cuttest lawyer couple in all of Memphis doing?" She asked. Marti turned pink and Julian coughed uncomfertably at the nickname. "We're fine, but we have some big news." Marti said finally breaking the silence that was starting to become more uncomfertable by the minute. "Well what ever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad." She walked over so that she was standing in front of Julian and Marti. Marti took a deep breath. "We're engaged." She hadn't meant for it to come out so bluntly but she didn't want to beat around the bush. Wanda's smile got even brighter and she pulled Marti into a hug. "Well that is great news. I couldn't be any happier for you." Marti was thankful that her mother was so happy for her. "Thanks mom that means a lot." Wanda then went over to Julian who had been standing in the back during the entire conversation. She smiled up at him. "Now you take good care of my baby, and remember, if you hurt her I can legally caring a gun in 49 states." Julian looked slightly horrified at the last stament but decided that it was only her looking out for her daught. "Yes ma'am." With that Marti and Julian walked out of the bar hand in hand.

**END FLASHBACK**

Just then Savannah then walked into the room pulling Marti from her was overjoyed about the engagement and even asked if she could throw her the bachelorette party when it came time for it. Marti looked up at her and noticed that she was carrying a large book in her hand with tons of tabs sticking out from the side. Marti had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hey Marti, I brought a wedding planning book for us to look at. I folded down the pages I thought you might like." Savannah sat beside Marti on the bed.

Marti smiled at her and closed her book. "Thanks Savannah."

Savannah smiled back at her "No problem. What are friends for if not to help plan their best friends wedding."

Marti let out a small chuckle. "I wanted to thank you."

Savannah looked at her curiously. "For what?"

Marti smiled "For being there for me. When I told everyone that Julian had proposed and that I had said yes to marrying him you were happy for me, you didn't judge me and you didn't try to talk me out of it. So I wanted to say thanks."

Savannah looked at her beat friend. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

Savannah sat down beside her and opened the book to about half way. "So I marked the pages that I think would be the best. This book is separated into the season of which each wedding is held. So what kind of wedding were you thinking of having, spring, summer, fall, winter. Just pick a season and we'll be able to find your dream wedding setting. Savannah looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Marti looked at the smile on Savannah's face and thought she might be more excited about the wedding then she was. Not that she minded, she could probably end up using the help. And Savannah was like her sister so it worked. "I don't really know, what do you think? I've always liked the idea of a summer wedding in July or August but I think having it on the 26th of April which is the date that was started dating, or maybe September 22 which is the day we met. What do you think?"

Savannah thought for a bit and then came up with an idea that could help with the planning "What if we looked at possible color schemes first and then we can chose the season that it would go best with."

Marti thought about it for a bit. "I've always liked purple for a wedding. Purple and white, so that would probably be a spring or summer wedding I'm just not sure what Julian would think."

Savannah smiled. "I love the color idea. I think it would be a beautiful wedding. As far as what Julian thinks, don't worry about that, you're the girl it's your job to plan the wedding and it's Julian's job to go along with it." Both Marti and Savannah chuckled. "Thanks for helping me plan this Savannah, it really means a lot to me."

"Like I said Marti, it's no problem at all. You're like another sister to me and Charelotte never got married so at least I get to help plan your wedding." There was a short pause between the two until Savannah started talking again. "So, purple wedding let's see what the book has." Savannah flipped through the book looking for a purple wedding for her best friend.

**AN: Sorry this one was so short. But I hope you liked it anyway. The next one should be longer. See the Review button? Can you click it and let me know what you think? Again, I really need some help with the other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is my next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. Both my mom and sister had surgery so I had to help them with that. I still would like help with some later chapters. I have some ideas but if anyone is up to it I would actually like help writing it. So if you have any ideas for a chapter just write it out and I will read it and I might even use it as a chapter. I really need some help. Please R&R. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Marti was up late writing a paper for her law class. It was due the next morning but she had so much cheer practice the past week that she hadn't been able to even start it. Julian had offered to help her write it at home but she wanted to stay at cheertown cause she hadn't really stayed there since she had moved into Julians place 2 months ago. She was almost finished writing her last page when he cell phone started ringing. She picked it up quickly so that it would not wake up Savannah who was asleep in her bed next to her. She looked at the caller ID but did not recognize the number.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hello, this is Memphis General Hospital. Is a 'Marti Perkins' there"

Marti was a little confused as to why the Hospital would call at 2 in the morning but she wanted to know what was so important. "Yes this is she."

"We have you as an emergency contact for a 'Julian Parish' is that correct?"

Marti felt like she couldn't breath suddenly her whole world was crashing down around her. "Yes that's correct. I'm his fiancé. May ask why he's in the hospital?"

The receptionist took a short pause before replying. "Okay well he was in a car accident and he was hurt pretty bad. Are you able to come to the hospital?"

Marti felt like she was going to be sick but she needed to get to the hospital. "Yes I'll be right there."

Marti ran over to Savannah's bed and started snacking her to wake her Up. "Savannah I need you to get up and give me a ride to the hospital.

Savannah was sitting up now still only half wake as she looked at Marti. Now? What happen..."

Before she could finish her sentence Marti was already talking. "Yes now! Julian was in a car accident, he's at the hospital. They said he's hurt pretty badly." Marti was crying now and before she could say another word Savannah was up and throwing on her jacket. "Okay, let's go."

The two of them ran out the front door as fast as the could trying not to wake anyone up. They jumped into the car and sped towards the hospital.

Ten minutes later Marti and Savannah were walking into the hospital. Marti ran right to the front desk. Where she saw a women typing on her computer. "My name is Marti Perkins, I got a call saying that my fiancé was in a car accent."

The woman didn't look up from her computer as she talked "Yes that's correct if you go and sit in he waiting room the doctor will be with you shortly.

Marti was furious now, this women didn't seem to care that she had just gotten news that could tear her life apart. She needed to know if Julian was okay. She slammed her fists onto the desk getting the woman's attention along with that of a few other people including Savannah who was standing behind her. "NO! I need you to tell me now! I need to make sure my fiancé is okay." Marti started crying again. "He _is_ my life, I have to see him. So you find that doctor and get him to tell me what the hell is going on."

The nurse looked up at her slightly terrified. "I will get him right now." She picked up a phone that was beside her and dialled some numbers. "Dr. Cook I have a Marti Perkins here to talk to you. Are you available to come down" There was a short pause and then she hung up the phone. She looked up at Marti. "Mrs. Perkins he'll be right down."

Marti waited for the next 5 minutes, pacing back and fourth. Savannah was sitting in a chair waiting with Marti. After what felt like an eternity the doctor finally arrived. As soon as Marti saw him she walked over to him. Savannah stood up and stood behind her for support. "Mrs. Perkins. My name is Dr. Cook." Marti shook his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you Dr. Cook. Please call me Marti. How's Julian?" The doctor looked down at the clip board in his hand. "Your fiancé was in a very bad accident. He has a broken leg, 2 broken ribs and a concussion. But considering what his car looked like I would say he's very lucky."

Marti was crying. Savannah put a hand on her shoulder for support. She couldn't seem to find the words to talk but Savannah knew what she was going to ask. "Can she see him now?" Marti silently thanked Savannah for being there. The doctor nodded his head. "He's uncunsious now but he should be up in the next few hours. When he does wake up I want you to just tell either myself or someone on the nursing staff so that we can make sure there are no other problems. He's down the hall room 258."

Marti and Savannah walked down the hall. They finally got to Julian's room. Marti stopped in the door way not knowing if she should go in or not. Savannah gave her a small push forward and got her attention. "Marti you should be there for him when he wakes up. I'll stay out in the waiting room." Savannah turned and walked off while Marti opened the door and looked at Julian who was lying on the bed. His face was covered in bruises and scrapes. He had a cast on his leg and around his chest to help with the broken ribs. Marti was just standing in the door way unable to move, she'd never seen him look so weak. He was always to strong and now he was just lying there. She walked over to his bed side and sat on the chair. She held onto his hand and lay her head on the side of the bed beside him. After half an hour of crying she fell asleep. She just hoped everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. It's just that I just started grade 9 and highschool can be a B***h. Like I said before I am sort of stuck on chapter ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE someone just write a chapter that they think would go well in this story. So either the girls shopping for the dresses or the guys shopping for the tuxes. I already have an idea of what I want the dress to look like so just PM me and I will give you the details. But other than that the rest is fair game. I really need the help guys. And I want to try and finish this in the next few weeks. Anyway, please R&R. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Marti was woken up a few hours later by the feeling of something moving close to her. She looked up an saw Julian trying to get up. His eyes were barely open. Marti was just happy he was awake. "Hey, don't try to get up. I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back." Marti got up and got one of the nurses.

The nurse have Julian a quick once over and said that it looked like he was doing fine. She walked out of the room to give the two some space. Julian got the remote from the bed and adjusted it until he was sitting up. He looked at Marti and he could see that she had been crying. That alone broke his heart. Marti was the strongest women he had ever met and it pain him to see her so broken.

"What happened?" Julian asked. Marti tried to keep her composure as she bit back sobs. "You were in a car accident. You broke your leg, cracked a few ribs and you have a concision but other than that your fine." Julian let out a small chuckle as he listened to Marti he knew this must be hard for her. "Hey, I know this is going to sound stupid, but honey are you okay?"

Marti smiled at him. "Yeah, well no not really, it's just that seeing you lying there so weak, I don't know I guess it kind of shook me a bit that's all."

Julian put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it. "Hey I'm okay. I'll be fine. I'll be out of here before you know it and we can start planning the wedding." Marti smiled and kissed his forehead. "I think Savannah is still in the waiting room, she's been here all night. I'm going to go tell her that she can go home."

A few minutes later Marti walked back into the room and sat down beside a now sleeping Julian. The noise however of Marti walking in woke him up just in time to see her sit down in the chair beside his bed. "Marti." He started, the noise caught Marti off guard and she jumped a little but sat back down in the the chair. "Yeah?" He looked at her and she looked exhausted. "Honey, why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine here. You have cheer practice tomorrow and I don't want you missing it just because I'm in the hospital." Marti was about retort when

Julian gave her a stern look. "Marti, you need to go home and get some rest before you pass out. I don't need you in the hospital with me because you were to stubborn to get some sleep."

Julian gave her a light kiss. "Go, you can come see me whenever you need to. I love you."

Marti smiled. "I love you too. Night Julian." With that Marti walked out of the room and headed home hoping to hopefully get some sleep.

_It was dark out, dark and foggy. I was on the side of the road. Just on the outside of town near the beach that Julian and I sometimes go to. I saw a car come into view. I noticed it was Julian' car. He was going through a green light at an intersection when out of know where another car came speeding down the road to the right of him, running a red light. All of a sudden the car smashed into Julian's car, t-boning him. The impact spun Julian's car several times before it flipped over onto it's roof. For a moment, her entire body felt completely paralysed. Marti only made it halfway to the car before it burst into flames. Raising her head from the pavement, she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she watch Julian's car go in flames-Julian still inside, burning alive. She can't take it anymore, she screams all her anger and denial as she watches the love of her life burning to death._

"JULIAN!" Marti bolt upright in her own bed, sweat pouring down her face. She looked around and noticed that she was at home in bed. She half expect to feel Julian sleeping beside her until she remembered that he was still at the hospital. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror. Her face was covered in sweat and tears. The dream had felt so real. She still remembered seeing Julian's car blow up. She knew it was stupid but she needed to make sure Julian was okay. The hospital was about a 20 minute bike ride from their house, but right now it was her only option. Marti threw a pair a jeans on and went down stairs down to get her bike.

15 minutes later she arrived at the hospital. Julian had been in the hospital for just over a week now so Marti knew the staff really well. She walked in and saw that Sarah, one of the night shift secretaries, was at the front desk.

She noticed Marti walking in the front door. "Hey Marti. You can go see him. Same room as always."

Marti smiled at the women. "Thanks Sarah." Marti walked down the hall to Julians room and opened the door. She saw that he was awake and reading a book about 3 strike laws. Marti ran in and threw her arms around Julians neck. Julian had only seen Marti for a second before she had her arms around his neck so he was shocked to say the least. He felt Marti sobbing against his shoulder. He placed a comforting hand on her back. "Honey, what's wrong?" Marti stayed attached to Julians neck for a few more minutes before she pulled away. Tears stains on her face. She didn't want to talk about her dream so she did her best to disguise her feelings. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Julian gave her a pointed look. "Marti, I love you and you're an amazing woman but I can tell when your lying. Good try though. Now tell me, what wrong."

Marti smiled a little at how well Julian knew her. "Your going to think it's stupid."

"Marti, I would never think anything you say is stupid." Marti sigh. She knew Julian wasn't going to let it go. "Fine, I had a nightmare. And it just felt so real."

Julian moved over to he side and motioned for Marti to lie down beside him. Marti climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Julian. She snuggled into Julians chest. For what felt for the first time all night, she felt safe.

Julian kissed the top of her head and rested his head there for a minute while Marti stayed close and held onto his shirt. "What happened in your dream?" Julian asked.

Marti pulled her head back so that she was looking at Julian. "Um, I was standing on the side of the road near Hatley beach and you were in your car and you were driving though the intersection." Marti started getting years in her eyes as she thought of the dream. "There was this other car, it ran the red light on it's side of the intersection and it hit you. Your car flipped. I tried to get to you but your blew up before I could get there. You were still inside and there was nothing I could do to save you." Marti was crying as she buried her face into Julians chest. Julian rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her down. "Marti, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?" Julian felt Marti nod against his chest.

After a few minutes of Julian holding Marti, she fell asleep. After a few more minutes Julian too nodded off. Sarah walked in to see how they were doing and noticed Marti asleep in Julian's arms. She knew it was against hospital policy but after everything that happened she decided to make an exception. She turned the light off and quietly closed the door letting the two get some well needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter, again any ideas are very much appreciated. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Marti walked over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle taking a long gulp of it, enjoying the cold liquid go down her throat. She was glad that she was back cheering. After Julians accident she didn't want to leave his side until he was better enough to look after himself with out any problems. She had taken a few days off and now she was back cheering with the Hellcats and couldn't be happier. Just then she saw Lewis walk up to her. She hadn't really talked to him much since se and Julian had announced their engagement and Lewis and shown his distaste in the idea of Marti marrying her law professor

"Hey Marti" he said as he walked over.

"Hey Lewis, how's it been going" She said as she turned to put her water bottle down.

"Me? I'm good."

"That's good, how are things with you and Alice" She asked.

"Things with me and Alice are going great"

"That's good yeah"

"So umm I wanted to talk to you about something" He said shiftly slightly uncomfertably

"Ok shoot" She was interested to know what he wanted to talk about.

"It's about you marrying Julian"

"Umm okay look Lewis I know your not happy about that but..." Lewis cut her off before she could continue.

"No no no. That's not it at all. Well I just wanted to ask you something question. I am only looking out for you, you know?"

Marti smiled "Yeah I know and thanks. So what's are your questions"

"Does he make you happy" Lewis asked.

With out even so much as a hesitation she answered thequestion "Yes"

"Do you love him"

Again without hesitation she answered "Yes"

Lewis smiled at her "Well then that's good enough for time you see him please send my apologies for the way I acted earlier. Congratulations."

Marti smiled back at him "Thanks Lewis that means a lot and don't worry I will." With that Lewis turned away and left Marti standing alone at the bench. She picked up her stuff and headed to the showers.

Juian had now been out of the hosital for a little over a week. Marti was now walking into the Cheertown dorms. She needed to talk to Savannah. She had droped Julian off at home earlier that day after they had gone back to the hospital for a check up appointement. She walked in and headed straight for her and Savannah's room. She opened the door and Marti saw Savannah sitting in her bed reading No Logo. Savannah looked up when she heard he door open. "Hey Marti, what's up?" Marti smiled back at her the best she could. "Can I talk to you for a sec about something?" Savannah nodded. "Sure you can talk to me about anything." Marti took a deep breathe before she said anything. "I'm pregnant." Savannah's smile grew even wider. "Oh my gosh Marti that's great! Why do you look so sad?" Marti was quick to correct Savannah. "I'm not sad at all. I'm just nervous."

Savannah looked at her curiously "What are you nervous about?"

Marti sigh and sat down on the bed beside Savannah "I'm only 23 and Julians already 40, I don't know if he wants a kid. And if he leaves because it's to much for him to handle I don't know if I could handle being a single mother."

Savannah frowned a little bit. But she knew where Marti was coming from. At first it was hard for Charlotte to be a single mother but after the first few months it became easier for her to look after Joseph by herself. She couldn't imagine Julian leaving Marti though. "Marti Julians not going to leave you. He'll be happy to have a kid. Both of you are going to be great parents."

Marti smiled "Thanks Savannah. When do you think I should tell him"

"I don't know Marti, I think you should tell him whenever your ready. But I will keep your secret until you decide to tell him"

Marti smiled. "Thanks Savannah, I'll tell him tonight."

Marti was working on her laptop when Julian walked in briefcase in hand. He took off his shoes, put down his briefcase and walked over to Marti giving her a small kiss on the lips. Marti smiled. "How'd court go today?" Julian hung up his jacket in the closet. "Good, we got Ethan's sentence reduced to 5 years. So he'll be out by the time is 30 and he'll be able to see his son grow up." Marti took this opportunity to bring up the subjects of kids and what Julian thought of them.

"That's great. What do you think about kids?" Julian was a little stunned by this question. He hadn't really thought about it much. "I don't really know why?" Marti tried searching his face for some kind of tell about what he was thinking. But she couldn't find anything that would give anything away. "Maybe you should sit down for this."

Julian was slightly worried. He wondered what was so important. Marti seem very distant and he had never seen her like this. Marti took his hand and led him over to the couch and motioned for him to sit down. "Marti what's wrong" Marti started pacing, she was so nervous and she didn't know how Julian was going to take it. She just hoped he wouldn't freak out. She took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

Julian looked at Marti with a blank stair for what seemed like an eternity. All of a sudden a smile broke onto his face, he jumped up and pulled Marti into a tight hug. He pulled back and cupped her face and looked into her yes. "That is the best news I've ever heard." Marti let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't imagine anything better. When did you find out? How far along are you? Have you seen the doctor yet?" Marti chuckled at Julian. She was so happy that he had taken it so well. "Yesterday, I took a home pregnancy test. A few weeks. Not yet. I wanted to tell you first." Marti and Julian smiled at each other. Julian gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Marti knew Julian was excited but she needed to make sure that this is what he wanted.

"Are you sure your okay with this."

Julian looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Marti walked away from Julian and started pacing to give her something to do. "It's just I don't want you to think your okay with this and then when the baby does come you relize that it's to much for you. I don't know if I could do the whole single mother thing if you left."

"I'm not going to leave you or the baby. I will love him or her with all my heart an I will do anything for him or her."

Marti smiled at him. "Thanks, that means a lot. But we only have one other prolem to figure out." Julian looked at her slightly confused. "What's our other problem." Marti looked at him. "How are we going to tell my mother." Julian and Marti both laughed. Suddenly Julian picked her up and made the way up to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here's chapter 7. I probably only have about 3 chapters left. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Marti, Savannah and Alice walked into the dress store it was filled with every colour imaginable from grass greens and sun yellow's to rose reds and sky blues. But Marti only ha one color in mind. Purple. They made their was to the back right corner of the store where Marti found her heaven. Everything was in every shade of purple she could have imagine. From light lavenders to dark tulips. They started looking through dresses. After a few minutes Alice was sure she had found the perfect dess for Marti. It was an off white silk with beads on the straps with a lavender purple empire waist that then stayed close to the body. Marti went into the change room and tried it on. When she came out Savannah and Alice and quit, different views.

"Marti you look beautiful!" Savannah said grinning

"I don't know, I think something else might be better." Alice said looking over the selection she had made. "What so you think Marti?" Alice asked

Marti looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't know. I think I'll get changed an keep looking."

After another fourty minutes of looking, trying on and not having any luck Savannah was sure that she has found the perfect dress for her bestfriend. The dress was a simple white dress with a tight top which then flushed out at the bottom. It had a shiny dark purple empire waist. Savannah took the dress off the rack and handed it to Marti. Marti took the dress from Savannah and went into the change. She was glad that the wedding was only a week away so she didn't have to worry as much about the baby bump. Ten minutes late Marti came out and both Alice an Savannah were speechless.

"Marti you look amazing! I think that's the dress what do you think?" Savannah said smiling.

"Savannahs right, you look great."

Marti smiled. "I love it! I think this is defiantly the one, let's get it"

They went up to the cash and bight the dress. Luckily they had also found the perfect bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses while they were looking for the wedding dress. The bridesmaid dresses were purple and ended at about knee length while Savannah's maid of honor dress was a floor length purple that was slightly different than that of the other bridesmaids.

MJMJMJMJMJ

Julian, Lewis and Dan all walked into the suit store that Marti had suggested they go to. When they walked in they all became completly over wellmed. None of them had any idea what they were supposed to do. There were suits jackets, suit pants, vests and ties in all the colors of the rainbow. Just then a sales man walked up to them.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" he asked

Dan and Lewis looked at Julian. "Umm yeah, I'm getting married next week an I wanted to get a vest and tie to go with the suits we have. Along with vets and ties for my groomsmen"

The sales clerk looked at him "Okay, do you know what color would like?"

"Purple. I'm not sure what shade. My fiance told me what color to get. If we can I would like to wear something a little different from the rest of the guys."

"Okay, for purple come with me" They were led to the left of the shop where the purple items were kept.

The guys started to sift through dozens of suit vests and ties. After what seemed like hours Julian finally found the perfect vest and tie combo. It was a light purple with a pasely patterned in an almost silver color. Lewis had found a simple dark purple tie and vest combo. Each of the men tried on he various suits and agreed they had found the right ones. They were glad that they were done and that they could finally go home.

Julian walked in through the front door to find Marti sitting on the couch eating pickles, ice-cream and peanut butter. "What are you eating?" Julian asked curiously.

"The baby was hungry and decided to give me an especially odd craving." she lightly kissed him on the lips before going back to eating her food. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good, we found what I hope are the perfect suits but remind me never to get married again. Not that I would ever dream of marrying anyone but you, but just in case. Shopping is way to much work." Smiling he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss got more heated as Marti put her food down and pulled Julian on top of her. After they had finished their hot make out session the lay down on the couch simply enjoying each others company.

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys this is the second last chapter. After this will be an epilogue and that's it. Please vote on weather the kid should be a boy or a girl and their name. (At the end of this note) Also if you want them to have twins please leave it in the review or PM me. The name with the most votes win. Here are the choices. Boy: Julian Daniel Parrish OR Michael Joshua Parrish Girl: Sonya Elizabeth Parrish OR Savannah Vanessa Parrish. Also I know Dan and Julian were never that close on the show but for this I've had them grow closer as friends.**

Chapter 9

_**Knock, knock, knock**_; "Hey Julian! You ready yet? You know if you keep Marti waiting to long she might change her mind." Dan joked as he headed into Julian's room to check on the progress he was making with his tuxedo. Julian was already dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the picture of him and Marti on his nightstand. "Hey, you listening?" Dan asked.

Noticing for the first time that Dan was in his room Julian smiled and stood up to straiten out his clothes. "Hey Dan, yeah I'm ready. I don't think that I could wait any longer if I tried." Julian ran his hand through his hair and looked out side. "At least it's good weather out side." He said looking out the window trying to hide his nerves.

Seeing how nervous his friend was Dan thought this would be a good time to poke on last jab at his soon-to-be-tied-down friend. "You know that if you don't want to do this I could always take your place. You know take one for the team as it were." Julian turned to Dam with a look of complete seriousness, "Dan, you're one of my best friends I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself like that. Beside Wanda would kill me for even thinking that." Julian's face softened back to his relaxed smile. These two friends had been through a lot and though it seemed more than once that they were about ready to kill each other they both knew the other would lay down their life for them.

"Oh look at you." Wanda said smiling widely and clasping her hands in front of herself. "You two look so handsome."

"Thanks Mrs Perkins." Julian said smiling as he gave her a hug once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, he does clean up nicely doesn't he. " Dan said, never one to pass on the opportunity to rib on his friend as he placed his hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Oh, stop it Dan, today is Julian's and my daughter's day to be happy." Dan looked at her. "Yes mame." Wanda smiled at him. "Everyone else is almost here and taking their seats in the church." Julian's eyes instantly shot to his fiance's mother. Wanda knew what he was thinking. "Marti is already here. She's the one that sent me in here to check on you and Dan." The relief was visibly showing on Julian's face. He then turned to Dan to ask him a question.

"Dan, do you have the ring I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes I do, it's right here. Dan pulled the wedding ring out of his right breast pocket and showed it to Julian, reasuring him that they had everthing they needed.

Julian and Dan walked out to the main part of the church where the ceromony would take place. They were greated by Lewis who was standing behind that of which Dan and Julian were going to stand as the ceromeny was taking place.

The rest of the guest finished taking their seats. As you looked out over the guest you could see the close friends and family of the couple. Vanessa and Red were sitting in the front with there 1 year old daughter Hope, right next to Savannah's mother, Charlotte was one of the bridesmaids was would also help with little Joseph as he was almost 2 years old and would be the ring barror. Farther in the back Marti's squad and other friends were there. All of them seemed to have a boyfriend. Patty was sitting with Garrett, Frankie was next to Morgan, Darwin and brought Damian along, they had been dating for almost 6 months, Jake and finally gotten out of prison and was dating Hellcats flyer Tracy. Dan and Savannah and Lewis and Alice were still all together. But since they were all part of the wedding they were not sitting in the crowd. Travis had started dating Wanda and was walking Marti dan the isle.

Julian, Dan and Lewis were all in front in the groom's men positions. Just as the last guest took their seat soft music began to play

The bride's maids came in first at the lead was Savannah followed by Alice and Charlotte. Savannah was wearing a full leght dark purple dress while Alice and Charlotte were wearing knee lenght dresses that were slightly brighter in color. The dresses matched the groom's men black tuxedos with purple vests. And Julian's paisley designed light purple vest. As soon as Savannah took her position as the Maid of Honor the music changed and every looked down the centre of the isle. Marti was standing there in her wedding dress. An elegant white gown with a purple bow that was empire waist style. It hugged her body in all the right places without reveling too much. You could see the small baby bump that was forming. At her side was Travis. He was dressed in a black texudo with a purple tie to match the rest of the wedding Marti was glad that he was walking her down the isle. She couldn't think of anyone better. After what seemed like a life time Marti and finally reached the alter.

"Who is giving away the bride?" Asked Pastor Georage asked looking towards Travis.

"I am." Travis answered answered.

Marti looked over at Travis. She whispered "Thanks, Travis" just loud enough for him to hear and looked back towards the front.

Marti took the last step forward and Julian joined her at her side.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these to people into the bonds of holy matrimony. If there be anyone here who does not believe this union should take place let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Pastor Goerge announced to formally begin the ceremony. When the crowd was silent he gave a signal with his hands for Julian and Marti to face each other.

"The rings please?" Pastor Goerge asked both Dan and Savannah. Savannah got Julim's ring and handed it to Marti as Dan retrieved Marti's ring from his breast pocket to hand to Julian. With rings in hand they both looked to the Pastor.

First looking to Julian the Pastor began again. "Do you Julian Parrish take Marti Perkins to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in happiness and sadness, in poor times and in prosperity, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Julian looked into Marti's blue eyes. "I do." He said with supreme confidence in his voice.

"You may place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. " The Pastor instructed; "With this ring I thee wed…. " Julian repeated as he was told, as he completed he found himself gazing into Marti's eyes once again thankful for everything that she had given him. Marti was his soul-mate, his reason for being and now that she was his wife he knew that could not be being that could ever make him as happy as he was right then.

The justice then turned to Lois. "Do you Marti Perkins take Julian Parrish to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in happiness and sadness, in poor times and in prosperity, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Marti smiled as she looked up into Julian's brown eyes seeing nothing but love and want in them. "I do" she said so softly, but yet sure of what she was doing.

"You may place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. " Pastor George instructed; "With this ring I thee wed…. " ,Marti repeated as she was told. She couldn't believe she was actually her marring the man of her dreams…literally. Growing up she had only ever heard her mother talk about how bad of a guy her father was. She could never imagine finding someone like Julian. But she loved him with all her heart and she knew he felt the same way. A small tear of utter joy escaped her eye. Looking back toward the preacher once she was done.

The Pastor smiled his task nearly complete now came to his favorite part of these ceremonies."By the power vested in me by the state of Tenesse, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Julian looked at Marti. The shear beauty of the women he loved and now his wife took his breath away. He gently caressed her face with his hand and pressed his lips to hers and instantly the kiss grew into something more. It became a seal; a seal of everything they felt for each other; a promise that it would never end; that as long as their hearts beat they would only love one another. They pulled apart and smiled at eachother.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mister and Misses Julian Jason Parrish." Every stood at their seat and applauded to newly weds. Julain put out his arm for Marti to take which she did willingly and they walked back down the isle and into the beginning of their new life together.


End file.
